An Assassin in Monster High
by Qweed23
Summary: An immortal assassin is put in Salem to eliminate the Templar Order established there by any means necessary, while at the same time keeping a cover in monster high. He eventually falls in love with a feisty werewolf named Clawdeen. The Assassin has two choices stick to the plan or be true to his heart. I don't own Assassin's Creed or Monster high so Has/Ubi don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

**_Monster High's Assassin_**  
**_CHAPTER 1 MY NEW HOME_**  
**_(UPDATED THIS CHAPTER MORE UPDATES FOR THE REST THEN I'LL MOVE ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT"S LONGER AND HAS A BIT MORE OF THE STORYLINE IN IT.)_**  
**_(Mae Lydia Devilina is in this one. she will become a bigger part of the story soon. sorry her part is so short i'm trying to make her seem out of the ordinary. kind of setting her up for A bigger role. From Blacktail224)_**

My name is Alec Donahue and this is my story...

Today was another exciting day in the life of an immortal Assassin, kill some Templars, stop a mass conspiracy, you know normal stuff. Until my cover was blown by one of the Assassin Apprentices. Now because the Templars know where our base is I have to move to a small town in Oregon called Salem where I will attend Monster High.  
Apparently the place is filled with monsters of all kinds and I will pose as one. I am supposed to play the role of a new "Vampire" student. Which means pale makeup, fake fangs, and red contacts. While there. I am supposed to exterminate the Templar Order set up in Salem. they are assigned to watch Monster High. if they are convinced the monsters there would harm their plan to control the world, the Templars kill everyone and burn the whole town to the ground. making it seem as if everyone died in a tragic fire. My assignment is to kill or capture all of them but do it without being discovered. When I'm done with that I set up an Assassin Headquarters where i will be mentor. I get to bring a dozen men to help me achieve my goal. I brought George Kingsley, Shawn Hastings, and Rebecca Crane for tech support. And the rest were Assassin Warriors in case I needed them. I could recruit more Assassins after I defeat the Templars.

"Are we all set?" I asked one of our tech's George Kingsley "we're ready to go sir but I recommend we do a check on the school. Just to make sure the System's aren't bugged by the Templars." George said "Go ahead George but take one of the Warriors with you. Be careful though the Templars are everywhere."

After we were ready to go we established the base in an abandoned Factory's lowest level. Once we rerouted power there. I left everyone to get comfortable and I went to my new home To unpack everything and plan our first move. which would likely be to find out which companies in the area have the most pull. usually the most influential company is run by Templars. Abstergo isn't the only company they control.

**_The next day_**

After I took a shower and put on all the makeup I took the bus to school. there was three werecats sitting together two of them looked like twins. the other had short orange and striped hair with mischievous green cat eyes. the orange one seemed to be the leader since the other two followed her every order. they were tormenting two werewolves. one had a drooping ear and short frizzy hair. the other one seemed to be her older sister. she had long brown hair and bright yellow eyes. she was furious because of those werecats. If I were her I would have slammed their heads into my knee and threw them out the window but I figure she would have gotten in trouble for that.  
switching to my eagle senses i scanned the bus for anything interesting. aside from the usual argument between the werecats and werewolves there wasn't anything interesting most of them had grey hues a few were blue but one was an unusual color, she was black . switching off my senses I could see her in color. she was short and wearing Gothic black clothing, with short black hair with red highlights i guessed she was a vampire from the look of her paler than normal skin. there was an unsettling aura about her. it felt... darker than anyone else's. i decided against talking to her since it would only bring trouble. after a few minutes of observing my surroundings I had arrived at the school.

The schoolgrounds had a gothic look to it and there seemed to be monsters flooding the area Laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Big day huh." I said to myself." Adjusting the hidden blades on my wrists. I put on my backpack and walked up to the building. I saw monsters of all types. There were Were cats, vampires, werewolves, gargoyles, and many others. I tried to make myself look inconspicuous. Then just as I was nearing the door I heard someone speak "Hi new kid what's your name?" I quickly turned around to see a small vampire girl with pink eyes and black hair with purple highlights. she looked like a friendly version of the girl on the bus. "My name's Alec. I just got here from Italy."i said. "Well I'm Draculaura I've been here for a while. Do you need me to show you around?" She asked happily. "No, I think I can manage, thanks for asking anyways." I said. "Well... since you don't have any friends yet you wanna sit with mine at lunch today Alec?" she asked me. "I guess I can. that would be great." i said.

after talking to Draculaura i moved on to my first period clawculas which I excelled in. going head to head with the smartest girl in school Ghoulia. I decided to let her get a few answers in before she blew her top. I was horrible in home ick i almost set the kitchen on fire. i'm good at normal food but not theirs. Then my next period was gym.

"Alright kids today is going to be DodgeSkull Any questions?" said Coach Igor. a normie kid in a vest raised his hand "None? good." said coach. "Clawd picks a side and new kid picks the other." "alright. I pick you" I pointed to the human kid. everyone looked at me as if i was crazy since he wasn't one of the jocks. but muscle doesn't matter in this game speed counts and I bet he can run fast since he likely is bullied by the bigger monsters. i picked a gargoyle, two werewolves, the human. and a vampire. on The other team was a Gorgon, Minotaur, Clawd, and two other werewolves. seeing that we were about to start I began planning our tactics

"Alright what's everyone's name's?" I asked. "I-I'm Jackson Jerkyll. Thanks for picking me." said Jackson. "I'm Wulf. nice to meet ya. the lug head beside me is my brother Fang" said the werewolf with a spiked collar. while looking at a big brown werewolf with soft eyes but a tough exterior. "I'm Jonathan." said a vampire in a red preppy suit with dark skin and green hair. " what's up i'm Raph." said a vampire in dark blue jeans and a black ACDC shirt. "okay guys we'll need someone to draw their fire. who's the fastest?" i asked my team. "I think Jackson should do it. i mean he can't throw he's better off being a distraction." Raph said "It doesn't matter if he can't throw he's still useful. everyone has their own talents." I said "So Jackson what do you think you should do?" I asked "Well... I guess I am pretty fast maybe I should distract them." Jackson said. "Only if you want to Jackson." i said "Alright guys keep those balls off Jackson. catch them if you can as soon as you do hit the person who's not paying attention to you." I told my team. "Alright kids planning time's up. get ready to play." said coach Igor.

"10,...9,...8,...7,...6,...5,4,3,2,1 GO!" screamed coach Igor. I ran for the dodge balls performing a slide to keep my momentum so I could rush away before I was hit. I saw Jackson start sprinting like an Olympic runner taunting a few of them catching their attention. as soon as one of them threw a ball I was there and i caught it and tossed it to Wulf where he was throwing them as hard as possible straight at the gargoyle. When I looked back a ball was flying toward me. I bent over backwards and the ball hit the wall harmlessly. Then I picked it up and threw it right at Clawd. Who was aiming at Jonathan it hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. When i looked over Jackson put on his headphones where he turned into a blue kid with orange hair. "Hey! what happened to Jackson?" I said while dodging a ball. "Oh him? yeah I come around whenever there's a good jam. Name's Holt Hyde. Now what are we doing?" he asked. "Dodgeskull take out a few of them if you can Holt." i told him. I then looked around and saw that Jonathan and Fang were out on our team. while Clawd, the Gargoyle, and one of the werewolves were out on theirs. "Let's finish this guys! bombard them!" I yelled while making a small pile of balls beside me while at the same time avoiding balls flying towards me. I saw that the rest of my team were following my lead and doing the same thing. We started chucking the balls as fast as we could the other team was demolished within a minute from the sheer barrage of balls. Making us the winner. Clawd looked upset because he lost but he would get over it sooner or later. "Good job kid you'd make a good leader." said Coach Igor it looked like Clawd was about to say something but the bell rang leaving only the mad dash to lunch

I went and put my bag in my locker and met up with Draculaura at lunch after a few minutes her friends sat down. There was a couple of them. But a werewolf girl caught my eye. It was Clawd Wolf's little sister Clawdeen. She was pretty i'll admit and looked a like she knew how to dress well. These ghouls seemed to be the most popular in school so I decided to stay with them. The more I fit in the less noticeable I am. "So what do you do for fun around here." I asked curiously. "Well we usually go shopping but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that." Said Frankie "well... I guess I could come. I need new clothes anyways. Mine are starting to wear out." I said "what does everyone think. should he come with us?" Frankie asked the rest of the ghouls. " Only if he carries all the clothes." Cleo said "don't be ridiculous Cleo he doesn't have to carry the clothes. i think he should come." said Draculaura. "you can come with mate." Said Lagoona" "then it's settled you can come with us." Frankie exclaimed.

After school I grabbed my keys and set out for the mall. Why I agreed to go shopping I didn't know but it couldn't be too bad since they were nice enough to let me come with. Once I got there I locked the car and went inside to discover they were waiting for me. I couldn't believe it! I figured they would just ditch me and go. "So where to first?" I asked "let's go to Hot Topic!" Exclaimed Draculaura. I quickly followed the ghouls and carried their shopping bags so this could go quicker. "Clawd never wants to come shopping with us because he says its too boring." Said Draculaura. I said "I don't mind it's nice to get out of the house sometimes. Besides i needed some new clothes. the clothes i had were starting to show their age." I then saw the three Werecats from the bus approach us "Look who has a pet." Said Toralei. "Does he come with accessories too?" She said mockingly. "Why don't you come over here so I can wipe that grin off your face Toralei." Said Clawdeen with an angry growl. Seeing this might get ugly I had to stop them. "Let it go. People like her want to see you get angry." I told her. Clawdeen angrily replied. "Toralei has been doing this for years. I just wanna rip her head off every time she opens her big mouth." Trying to calm her down i said "Trust me she will get what's coming to her later in life. then we'll see who's laughing." I said. "Listen to your pet. go howl at the moon or something. You people are boring. come on girls let's leave these losers and do something cool." said Toralei

_**( So how do you like it so far? Tell me in the comments and i'll update faster.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Assassin Tricks

After the Werecats stopped tormenting the girls we went to many other stores. And they bought piles of clothes. I had to carry everything but at least they showed me the latest styles and I must say they fit me well. DC shoes with a white jacket with a black eagle with its wings spread in flight on the back. A black shirt with Monster High skulls all over it and light grey jeans I looked "fangtastic" I think that's how these ghouls say it. I can't keep my eyes off Clawdeen I just hope she doesn't notice.

"I don't like Werecats... They are cruel tricksters." I said to Clawdeen. "You can say that again I don't know what's Toralei's problem but she seems to hate us most." She fumed. "Nobody is really that focused on hating someone else for no reason." I told Clawdeen "Well then I bet it had something to do with Cleo they were enemies before Cleo liked us. as soon we were friends she started tormenting us." said Clawdeen feeling curious about this Toralei I quickly told Clawdeen i had to use the restroom and called Shawn."Hey Shawn tell me what you know about a girl named Toralei Stripe." i said. "Well I'll check, now let's see former criminal, troublemaker, well she has spent time in juvie for theft and vandalism and jaywalking. she met her "friends" in juvie although the Werecat sisters will quickly abandon her if things get too rough. From a few videos on the web I can say Toralei is a bloody annoying git." he said sarcastically "you can say that again Shawn I met her today all she did was ridicule me then leave. this is why I don't like cats." I said "Exactly my point cats are evil creatures. Hear that Rebecca? Alec agrees with me too" he said triumphantly "At least they don't slobber all over you." said Rebecca "that's only some dogs not all of -" I then quickly hung up not wanting to hear their argument.

I had found the girls at the food court it seemed that Deuce, Clawd, and Gil had joined them. "hey who's the new guy?" Deuce said "I've heard enough from Cleo to know who you are Deuce." I said "Hey you're the guy from gym who did a Superman in Casketball. That was sick!" Clawd said "so where you from? you don't have a vampire accent like Draculaura it still sounds foreign though. "Oh. I'm from Italy i was born in Florence. My name is Alec Demetri Da Florence. nice to meet you." I exclaimed "Why did you come to America?" said Gil "Certain opportunities arose and I found the most friendly place i could find, your school was the best so I moved to Salem." "What do you mean Opportunities? Vampires never leave home unless there is something worth leaving for," said Draculaura "I can't tell you it's personal" I said "we shouldn't pry on other people's business. "said Frankie "let's just get something to eat. I'm Hungry." I said.

(before you say anything he's using a fake name to conceal his identity you never know if Templars know your name.)

atop one of the support beams in the mall "This is Daniel Cross i have located the target. He is speaking with a group of Monsters. do i proceed with the plan?" "Not yet. wait until he has left the crowd and onto the streets when he is alone take him out quietly." said the man. "I'll keep my Crosshair on his head regardless." said Daniel.

Soon we finished eating and me, Clawd, Deuce, and Gil started playing Casketball "you're going to lose Clawd I've had a lot of practice." I said cockily "Ha in your dreams Alec." he called out to me.

after the game was over it was a tie we would finish the game at school. when Clawd and Draculaura left in a car along with Gil and Lagoona we quickly left for our homes. since Clawdeen's and my house is close we decided to walk together. soon after we started talking because the walk is long and boring. "so what did you mean by opportunities?" she said curiously "like i said it's personal."I replied "okay so why did you move here exactly." she questioned "my organization required me to come here that's all I can tell you Clawdeen" suddenly I heard a sharp crack knowing danger I pushed Clawdeen out of the way only to see that there's a bullet hole where she was moments ago. i quickly glance up seeing the traitor Daniel Cross holding a Dragonov sniper which was pointed at me. thinking quickly I roll out of the way to see a bullet whiz by my ear. "wish i brought my gun." I Murmur to myself "Come down here and fight me like a man Traitor!" I yell at him the only response was a sharp bang from the sniper this one grazed my side because I wasn't quick enough. "this isn't getting me anywhere" said Daniel as he straps the sniper to his back and jumps off the roof quickly pulling out a combat knife. "I see you decided to be a man." I said now get ready to die.

(Now who likes chapter two? will Clawdeen get injured by Daniel will Alec defeat Daniel find out in the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

**_THE DANCE OF BLADES_**

I started looking over my opponent I saw that he is carrying a Dragonov sniper rifle a 45. on his side with a Templar style hidden blade on his wrist. he was highly trained for his age. he would be cocky like all young warriors. but no match for me. "Well Daniel you found me. What now you just going to stand there looking stupid or are you planning on actually fighting me?" i said "Shut your mouth I will destroy you. and then i'll bring your bloody corpse to Doctor Vidic." said Daniel "Ha are you honestly stupid enough to fight an Assassin with thousands of years of experience, superior fighting skills, and clever enough to escape you Templars again and again?" with a quick flick of my wrists i unsheathed my hidden blades I lunged straight for his jugular but he blocked it with his hidden blade and went for my face I quickly grabbed his wrist and slammed his arm onto my knee. breaking his wrist on his right hand I saw him going for my jugular with his other hand I blocked his attack and jumped backwards. he drew his 45. which I quickly shot out of his hand using my hidden gun. "No cheating you dirty Templar." I said with a smile. he charged at me hidden blades unsheathed and ran straight at me. I ducked under his blade and kneed him in the stomach. "you'll have to be a bit quicker Daniel." after he recovered I unsheathed my own hidden blades. and I sprinted towards him and slid under his punch stabbing him in one of the arteries in his arm. now he was injured and bleeding quickly. in the blink of an eye I slammed my fist under his arm and dislocated his shoulder then I flipped over his head and stabbed him in the Popiteal region on the back of his knee with an injured arm and knee he decided against attacking me and threw down a smoke bomb. when the smoke cleared Daniel was gone. it was pointless looking for him because he probably would have friends waiting to ambush me. so I decided to help Clawdeen.

_**Clawdeen's POV**_

"Useless makeup... didn't disguise me at all." said Alec "Makeup?... wait a second... Are you really a vampire Alec?" I asked "No but I am still immortal. I just don't age unless I want to." Alec said "Oh... so you're still technically a monster?" I said "Yeah I am. I guess. Now let's go somewhere secure I have a lot of explaining to do. I can't tell you until we get somewhere where they can't listen in." he said while glancing around for the mysterious attacker. "they? there's more of them?" I asked "they are everywhere. you know the Illuminati rumors you hear all over the internet. they got the theory right but the name wrong." he said "Now come on Clawdeen. we gotta get out of here I already called a car." Alec said.

**_Alec's POV_**

Within a few minutes a black van sped towards us and a window rolled down revealing that the driver was Rebecca with Shawn in the passenger seat. Both of them were arguing about what project Animus actually was. In the back was George busily typing into a computer trying to hack into abstergo industries private files. Besides George there was two other Assassins both carrying assault rifles in case Daniel decides to pursue us. "Come on Clawdeen this is our ride." I told her. "the werewolf coming with Alec?" George asked not even bothering to look up from his monitor. "Yeah take us to the base I think we can trust her. Monsters haven't had any part in our war so far." I told him. "Clawdeen buckle up Rebecca is a very reckless driver." I said. "I heard that Alec." Said an annoyed Rebecca "You think? she was going eighty in a forty five. I thought she was going to kill us all." Shawn said. "well we had to get here fast. since Daniel decided to try and kill our Team Leader. "if that Templar pet thought he could do it he was very mistaken. I'm a master of hand to hand combat. I've had thousands of years to develop my skills Daniel has had maybe a decade I wasn't even trying." I said smugly. "Who Are You People?" Clawdeen asked. "we are a group called Assassins we're dedicated to keeping order in the world by teaching people to love their fellow man. there would be no hate no crime and no war. the Templars like the man you just saw want to control the world and take away our free will. therefore the Assassins and Templars are mortal enemies we've been killing each other for thousands upon thousands of years." said one of our Assassin warriors. "well someone has been studying. whats your name friend?" I said "William Henry McCarty the Third. you knew my great great great grandfather." he said "Old Billy the kid? He was a very good Assassin shame he died so young. he could have done great things. riposa in pace Billy" I said. "Billy the kid was an Assassin?" Clawdeen said. "despite his difficulties with the law he was a good Assassin ill give him that." said Shawn "hey Alec here its your gun you asked for the Lamat I think." said Rebecca " It's Lemat Rebecca, it's an 1800's weapon this helped start the rapid fire generation of guns. the bottom barrel shoots out a load of buckshot. the gun I have has been modified to keep up with today's revolvers it's become something of a hybrid weapon with dual action where you don't need to pull back the hammer and it can use any Callibur of bullets.

after ten minutes we arrived at the base. I gave a thumbs up to the Assassin watchman in one of the factory windows he was holding a M24 Sniper just to make sure he didn't try and kill Clawdeen. "what you're about to hear may shock you Clawdeen don't blame me if you don't like what you hear you're the one who wanted to know."" I said while pressing the button for the elevator down.

(Sorry For the wait been kinda busy. more real soon)  
(Mae Lydia i'm gonna bring Devileena back real soon somewhere in the next two chapters. depends on how fast I wrap up the Assassin base part. here's what you wanted Guest what happens next)


End file.
